Mana Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the blanket of sentient energy that surrounds living and non living things that is used to form magic. Sub-power of Magical Energy Manipulation. A combination of Life-Force Manipulation and Magic. Also Called *Arcane Manipulation *Impersonal Force Manipulation *Mystic Energy Manipulation *Mystic Force Manipulation *Sympathetic Energy Manipulation Capabilities Much like the ability of Life-Force Manipulation, the user is able to draw the energy from their surroundings. However, the ability of mana relies more on the use of different methods of magic such as spoken incantations and mystic items, like spell books, charms, talismans, weapons, etc. in order to achieve the effects that the user desires. Mana is a sentient source of energy, sympathetic magic, or impersonal force that is always moving from one location to another, seeking material elements or people to inhabit. It is also formed within the soul whenever a creature comes into being. The soul is not necessarily a collection of mana, but the creature itself. When the being dies, the mana returns to the environment waiting to be used again and again. Applications 'Destructive Mana' The user is able to utilize the mana around them into a destructive force. * Elemental Magic/Esoteric Element Manipulation ** Elemental Energy Manipulation *** Elemental Aura *** Elemental Bolt Projection *** Elemental Ball Projection *** Elemental Beam Emission *** Elemental Constructs **** Elemental Exoskeleton **** Elemental Entity Creation **** Elemental Weapons ***** Elemental Blade Construction * Magical Energy Manipulation ** Energy Blasts *** Laser Emission *** Magic Ball Projection ** Energy Constructs *** Energy Blades *** Energy Whip ** Energy Redirection ** Energy Strike ** Telekinesis * Energy Physiology 'Defensive Mana' Users are able to use their mana for defensive purposes. *Enchanted Armor *Force Armor Generation *Force-Field Generation *Counter *Strong Heart 'Healing Mana' Healing mana can be given to a being who has lost mana in order to repair physical and mental inflictions. * Healing * Health Optimization * Regenerative Healing Factor 'Enchanting Mana' Users are able to manifest mana with or around objects or beings in to provide intentional excess mana. The infusion is magically charged. it is temporary, but very effective. * Affinity ** Elemental Empowerment * Elemental Infusion * Enchantment * Energy Conversion * Magic Aura * Potion Creation * Power Augmentation * Powerful Objects ** Magic Weaponry * Spell Casting * Weapon Infusion 'Sensory Mana' Users able to their mana to enchant their senses in order to mystically connect to the mana of others or objects. * Dowsing * Clairvoyance * Energy Perception * Enhanced Senses * Sensorial Link Inducement * Sensory Scrying * Telepathy * Weakness Detection Associations * May develop from Life-Force Manipulation. * Can be used to power or increase the power of any kind of magic, including Alchemy, Dark Arts, Mysticism, Necromancy and Shamanism. Limitations * May take time to control. * May require objects of magic such as spell books, charms, amulets, runes, etc. * The sentient energy may be able to overwhelm the user and take over them. * Mana can drain the user and cause fatigue. * Mana is a power that one may need to study. Known Users Gallery mtg_wheel.jpg|The Mana Wheel (Magic The Gathering) Gwen Tennyson Mana.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 series) is an energy being who's race is capable to manipulating mana. Gamera Mana Blast.png|Gamera summons Mana Energy from the Earth, before unleashing it in a fiery blast Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Combinations Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers